The Xbox
by Jinx De Beaufort
Summary: OneShot Pour Noël, James reçoit une boîte. Il n'a pas le droit de l'ouvrir avant minuit. Et ça l'agace. Cette fic est un délire total, à ne pas prendre au premier degré surtout xD j'suis vraiment désolée...


Title: The Xbox

Author: JinxDeBeaufort

Rating: ... K pour les implications.

Characters: James Norrington, essentiellement )

Pairing: HAHA, z'avez qu'a lire U.u

Summary: Pour Noël, James Norrington reçoit une boîte. D'où vient-elle, que contient-elle? ... et il n'a pas le droit de l'ouvrir avant minuit...

Warnings: euh... de l'auto-torture psychologique, des résonnements assez infondés, comprennez-le, il est seul et c'est Noël...

Disclaimer: c'est Disney qu'a tout T.T C'est Jinx qu'aura peut être des Reviews :)

Note de l'auteur: Comme promis, et avec un petit mois de retard (que voulez-vous... XD) une fanfic de Noël. Rien de très serieux, à ne surtout pas prendre au premier degré, c'est du délire pur et dur, et c'est pour tout ceux qui aiment Norrie-qui-se-prend-la-tête et qui ont passé Noël seuls... courage, vous voyez, vous étiez pas les seuls :) Le titre est totalement pourri, mais il est issu d'un délire cénile avec une amie sur msn. Les excuses à la famille, tout ça tout ça...

* * *

L'amiral était en pleine rédaction de son rapport du jour quand on toqua à la porte. Il avait pourtant bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé... Entre Beckett qui ne lui laissait aucun répit à le harceler et Groves qui lui cirait les bottes continuellement, il commençait à être lassé. Les seuls moments qu'il avait à lui étaient ces moments sacrés qu'il nommait l'écriture du rapport du jour. 

Grommelant, mais silencieusement pour ne pas perdre son flegme légendaire, l'amiral se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Un paquet pour vous, Monsieur.

James eut un mouvement de recul. Un paquet?

- Nous avons jugé bon de vous en avertir.

L'amiral se pencha sur le côté pour voir l'objet en question. C'était une caisse en bois cubique, grande d'un mètre environ, où était uniquement écrit au charbon la mention « FRAGILE ». Plus intrigué que peureux, l'amiral fit le tour de la caisse.

- Ouvrez-la, ordonna-t-il.

Le soldat lui présenta une lettre en parchemin où étaient griffonnés les mots « ne pas ouvrir avant le 24 décembre à minuit ».

James attrapa le parchemin, observa l'écriture quelque peu maladroite et regarda la caisse d'un air distrait. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être?

- Ouvrez-la. Répéta-t-il sur le même ton.

Les soldats parurent se concerter un moment, ils allaient l'ouvrir quand soudain James les arrêta. Bah ! Autant l'ouvrir seul.

L'amiral leur fit signe de l'apporter dans son bureau et il entendit la cloche de l'horloge sonner 8 coups. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, embrasant le ciel et les nuages, ses rayons tremblotants se reflétant sur la surface de l'océan couleur encre. Il ne put s'empêcher de rêver à tout les coucher de soleil en mer merveilleux auxquels il avait assisté, sur n'importe quel navire, n'importe où dans la mer des caraïbes.

Il s'arracha de cette vision et alla se rasseoir à son bureau, écrivant en gardant un regard en coin sur la fameuse caisse.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien être?

Un cadeau de Noël, certes. Mais venant de qui? Lord Beckett n'était pas du genre à donner des cadeaux, Elizabeth était bien trop occupée avec son cher mari, Groves ne se serait pas donné la peine d'emballer le cadeau, et son histoire avec Mary était terminée. Il posa sa plume et resta sans bouger, observant la caisse.

Pourquoi ne l'ouvrirait-il pas? Personne ne le saurait, juste pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, et de toute façon comment l'expéditeur le saurait? La caisse avait l'air de venir de loin, l'expéditeur était encore sûrement loin. Ça ne coûtait rien de jeter juste un coup d'oeil. Mais en même temps peut être était-ce dangereux? Pire, si c'était une bombe venant d'un de ses ennemis?

Trois coups insistants se firent entendre à sa porte. Tiré de ses pensées, il se gratta le menton et alla ouvrir.

- Quoi. Dit-il de sa voix grave et froide.

- Euh... On... Enfin... On voulait juste vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël, Amiral... Parce que c'est l'heure de la permission...

James mima un « oh » attendri, qui sonnait terriblement faux, et salua ses hommes en leur serrant la main, répondant aux multiples « joyeux Noël » par des mots monosyllabiques. Et quand enfin le dernier sergent lui eut fait part de ses voeux, l'amiral retourna se cloîtrer dans son bureau.

La caisse était toujours là, elle n'avait pas bougé. En même temps, pourquoi aurait-elle bougé? Il soupira. La solitude le rendait fou.

Il n'avait personne avec qui fêter ce réveillon... Il allait le passer seul avec une bouteille de Brandy, comme la plupart de ceux qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie.

Son regard passa furtivement de la bouteille dans la petite commode aux portes en verre, à la caisse posée sur le parquet ciré. Bon. Et pourquoi il écouterait les ordres d'un stupide parchemin? D'habitude, c'était lui qui donnait les ordres. Et rien ne l'empêcherait d'ouvrir cette caisse de toute façon. Ça n'était pas comme si un monstre allait en surgir, bien qu'elle fût assez grande pour contenir un homme. Bah !

Il se leva et s'accroupit à côté d'elle, passant le bout de ses doigts sur les arrêtes en bois. Son regard tomba un instant sur un trou dans le bois. En y regardant de plus près, il y en avait d'autres. A peine assez larges pour y passer un doigt. Il approcha son oeil d'un des orifices et attendit. Il régnait à l'intérieur une obscurité insondable. La vérité, c'était qu'il n'y voyait absolument rien. Il grommela et se redressa, avant de repartir s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

Il parcourut des yeux la pile de lettres de voeux sur laquelle était posée le presse-papier à l'effigie de la Compagnie des Indes. Il poussa le presse papier et observa les lettres. William Turner et Elizabeth Swann vous souhaitent de joyeuses fêtes. Il eut un petit rire nerveux en imaginant les deux tourteraux partageant une dinde farcie dans leur grande demeure... Et cela ne le fit que se sentir encore plus seul. Joyeux Noël amiral, Lt Groves. Un joyeux Noël et une bonne année de la part du gouverneur Weatherby Swann. La compagnie des Indes souhaite de bonnes fêtes à tout ses employés. Il eut un petit rictus en voyant le seau de Beckett en bas de la page. S'il avait pu, le petit homme aurait banni cette fête au profit d'une journée de plus de labeur. Brrr... il en avait froid dans le dos. Beckett devait sûrement être en train de travailler ou de s'amuser avec son chien de garde lugubre, Mercer...

Il se balança sur sa chaise en regardant le plafond, pensif. Étrangement, c'est à Jack Sparrow qu'il pensa. Le pirate devait sûrement être à Tortuga, ou dans un autre port de Pirate, fêtant le réveillon en contant à qui voulait l'entendre ses aventures plus ou moins plausibles. Il eut un petit sourire. Outre son aspect pirate, le capitaine le fascinait. Il lui avait laissé une très forte impression ce jour-là, à Port Royal, avec sa tentative d'évasion presque réussie. Il avait du culot, et James n'avait que trop vu de vils flibustiers s'enfuir lâchement ou supplier à genoux qu'on les laisse vivre encore un peu. C'était sans doutes pour ça qu'au plus profond de lui, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, et bien contre sa volonté, il admirait un peu Sparrow. En parlant de ça, il ne lui avait pas envoyé de carte... Il l'avait peut être oublié au profit d'une demoiselle sans nom et sans famille rencontrée au détour d'une rue à Tortuga... Et, une fois encore, au plus profond de lui, sans qu'il n'y puisse rien et bien contre sa volonté, son coeur se serra inexplicablement.

Alors, tous les morceaux se recolèrent dans son esprit. La caisse, le mot, Sparrow. Elle émanait forcément de Sparrow. C'était forcément lui. Qui d'autre aurait le culot de lui donner un ordre sur un vulgaire parchemin? Qui d'autre aurait des idées aussi démesurées que les dimensions et le poids de cette caisse?... James se décida à l'ouvrir. Il n'était plus très loin de 22h maintenant.

Il s'approcha de la caisse et chercha une faille pour y planter n'importe quoi, afin de l'ouvrir. Mais, dans sa tête, une petite voix lui dit qu'il devait attendre encore un peu. Il respectait tellement le pirate, il lui devrait au moins ça. Deux petites heures...

Un juron échappa de ses lèvres. Il était en train de devenir fou, il se parlait à lui-même intérieurement. Les années en mer l'avaient sûrement plus affecté qu'il ne le pensait. Bah ! Va pour minuit.

Il ouvrit la bouteille de Brandy et s'en servit un verre bien plein. Ce n'était pas tout les jours Noël, après tout... Il le vida d'une traite et toussa un peu, puis il rangea la bouteille.

Son regard retomba sur la caisse. Il était consumé par la curiosité. Qu'est-ce que le pirate avait bien pu inventer?...

Puis il observa les divers tiroirs de son bureau. Bah... C'était Noël... Pourquoi pas...

Il ouvrit un tiroir, en sortit les tas de papier qui l'occupaient, et enleva le double fond. Nichée au creux d'une irrégularité du bois, une petite bouteille de rhum, à peine plus grande que sa main. Il la prit et l'observa quelques instants. Il savait pertinemment qu'il tenait très mal cette boisson. Mais après tout, il était seul, et il était plutôt bien parti pour le rester jusqu'à l'aube. Et puis, être saoul ferai sûrement passer le temps plus vite, et il pourrait plus vite ouvrir cette bon sang de caisse pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur ! Et puis de toute façon le verre de Brandy avait déjà un peu embrouillé sa vision. Il haussa les épaules et ouvrit la petite bouteille.

- Au Capitaine Jack Sparrow... dit-il, puis il vida la bouteille dans sa bouche, et avala le liquide en quelques gorgées.

Il toussa pendant quelques minutes. Décidément, il ne se ferait jamais à cette boisson. C'était beaucoup trop fort, et ça avait trop de goût. Le Brandy était certes fort, mais il ne laissait pas une traînée brûlante dans la gorge jusqu'à l'estomac, et ce goût ambré dans le fond de la gorge. Il sentait lui-même son haleine lourde et chargée de l'odeur de rhum.

Il se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et reprit son observation du plafond, un peu avachi, la bouche ouverte en espérant chasser cette vile odeur de sa gorge.

Ses idées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il voulait encore du rhum... Mais sa bouteille était finie. Que faire?

Hmmm... Il y avait bien cette réserve de rhum que possédaient les contrebandiers lorsque la EITC les avait arrêtés... Toute une cargaison, 200 bouteilles au moins. Et, comme James était amiral, c'était lui qui possédait les clefs.

Il eut un petit sourire. Une douzaine de bouteilles de moins, personne ne s'en rendrait compte...

Sortant comme un voleur, James marcha aussi furtivement que possible jusqu'à la réserve. Même si cela n'était d'aucune utilité puisqu'il n'y avait plus personne, tout le monde était allé fêter Noël avec leurs familles.

Arrivé à destination, James prit une petite caisse et remonta dans son bureau, non sans avoir prit le soin de tout remettre à sa place.

La suite de la soirée se passa de façon très arrosée. Il entamait sa 6ème bouteille lorsque la cloche sonna minuit. Son regard se tourna vers la caisse. Il sentait son corps se balancer au rythme de la houle... même s'il était sur la terre ferme. Bah, le rhum n'était pas une boisson de pirate pour rien !

Sa veste était nonchalamment posée sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il ne portait plus que sa chemise, dont les deux premiers boutons avaient été ouverts car le rhum avait la particularité de donner chaud, ses braies et cette perruque ridicule.

Il eut un petit gloussement à peine audible à l'idée d'enfin savoir ce qu'il y avait dans cette caisse.

Il attrapa le pied de biche qui... d'où sortait-il d'ailleurs? Bah ! Aucune importance. Et l'enfonça dans un interstice de la caisse.

- Voyons voir ce que tu nous a réservé, Jack... murmura-t-il d'une voix un peu incertaine, tenant toujours une bouteille dans sa main en actionnant le pied de biche.

Il força un bon coup et le couvercle s'entrouvrit. Le temps qu'il se baisse pour poser le pied de biche et qu'il se relève pour aller ouvrir la caisse avec ses mains, la caisse était déjà ouverte. Tout seule. Toute seule?

Et, debout dans la caisse, torse-nu, la peau rendue luisante par la sueur, se tenait un Jack Sparrow... qui ressemblait étrangement à l'original. Et lorsque ce petit sourire indescriptible s'inscrivit sur les lèvres de cette apparition, James comprit que ce n'était pas une idole. C'était... Jack Sparrow dans la caisse...

Il lâcha la bouteille qui roula parterre, répandant l'alcool sur le parquet. Il ne put empêcher sa bouche de s'entrouvrir.

- Joyeux Noël, Amiral... murmura le pirate de sa voix suave.

* * *

C'est un délire. C'est tout. 

Et pas de lemon, juste pour faire râler les pervers :D

(la vérité c'est que j'ai essayé d'en écrire un mais que c'était du grand n'importe quoi, pire que cette fic. Je me suis dit que j'allais pas perdre le peu de lecteurs assidus que j'avais à cause d'une telle erreur de ma part U.u)

pour les tomates ou les lettres de menaces, adressez-vous à mon agent.


End file.
